Jacks secret
"So let me get this straight your Reyana's half sister"~Jack Will WARNING This is top secret information do not speak it aloud because it would only be a matter of minutes untill the school monster heard it and came looking for me got it. If your asking who i am sorry i cant answer that on paper because if the wrong person gets ahold of it im dead. Ive probably already said way to much so ill just stop and tell you my secret. The secret Okay so I'm sure you've hard all about how i tried to kidnap my stepsister blah blah blah. Well there was a reason besides not wanting to leave her forever. I felt something special inside her and when I met her in the woods in a purple and white robe thing i knew my assuming was right. Plus i got a bonus the girl behind her wearing the same was actually really cute. "Jack?" she asked me "Emily? Is that you?" I asked " Yeah it's me Jack" she replied and ran at me for a second i thought of pulling out Fred but i thought better of it. As she was running at me to give me a hug the other girl had her hand on her weapon as if ready to attack. After we had a little reunion she filled me in on everything that happened after i left home mom and dad split up because mom found out that when they had just met and started dating my dad cheated on my mom with get this Bellona. "So let me get this straight Reyana is your half sister" I asked "Yeah so?" She asked eyeing me and for a second I could almost believe she was a fierce roman. "That means she is my half sister too."I replied" I have a famous hot half sister then the girl spoke up "For one Ewwwwwww! For two Ewwwwwww! For three Emily is this Greek really our ... dare I say it ......BROTHER!" Replied the now confirmed Reyana "Unfortunatly yes"Emily replied with a smile" I love you brother. I hate to leave you again but we have to get back to camp we have very important news for our followers." She started crying(really a roman? It had to be roman?) "Wait so your roman our sisters with a famous person and your the Praetor of Rome. That's messed up" I said but i found myself talking to no one they were gone. If you didn't get the point look here Anyway the whole point was at first a had a crush on my sister(don't tell Alex he will never let it go)then I find out I have a famous sister(no one knows don't tell) and she is roman(oh my gods) The whole point of that was if i let anyone know back at camp that I have a roman famous sister i'm dead meat(there's still some tension between certain people) Dang my life is screwed Category:Secrets of Demigods Category:Athenaiswise Category:Jack Will